yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Mako Tsunami
| english = }} Mako Tsunami/'Ryota Kajiki' is a fisherman who wants to become the greatest fisherman ever in honor of his father, who died on a shipwreck. (In the English anime, Mako is searching for his long-lost father, who survived the shipwreck, indicated by a missing lifeboat.) He uses mostly water-based cards in his Duel Monsters deck. Kajiki was the third place winner of the Japanese national Duel Monsters tournament. Character biography His first appearance is in the Duelist Kingdom arc, where he duels Yugi Muto in a battleground near the sea. Due to the fact that his side of the field was water, all of his monsters gained power bonuses and they were able to hide themselves from attack. Therefore, Mako's monsters were able to devastate Yugi's monsters until Yugi played Full Moon to increase the attack points of his Silver Fang. From here, he shattered the moon with Giant Soldier of Stone, draining the sea and exposing Kajiki's monsters. From here, he played Curse of Dragon which in combination with the Burning Land card, incinerated Mako's monsters and won Yugi the duel. His next and final duel in the series is during the Battle City arc, where he duels Joey Wheeler to determine which one of them will go to the playoffs. Using the Field Spell Card Umi, Mako gains offensive and defensive bonuses for his monsters as well as hiding them. Eventually, Mako calls forth his Legendary Fisherman, who is immune from Spell Cards and monster assaults as long as Umi is on the field. To Mako, the Legendary Fisherman is the embodiment of his father and also what he aspires to be in life. Mako then summons Fortress Whale, whose power allows him to dominate the field. Joey eventually uses Panther Warrior in conjunction with the Equip Spell Card Lightning Blade in order to weaken the Fortress Whale as well as increase the power of the Panther Warrior. Mako then used his Legendary Fisherman as a shield to protect his Life Points but with the removal of Umi via Joey's Giant Trunade, it was easily destroyed, winning Joey the duel. He is shortly seen along with the rest of the duelists during the semifinal match between Seto Kaiba and Yugi Mutou, in which he marvels at the power of the Egpytian Gods Obelisk the Tormentor and Slifer the Sky Dragon. In the final episode of the Japanese version of the second series anime, Kajiki is seen on a boat that has a sail that reads "Tairyō" 「大漁」, which means a large catch of fish. When Kajiki arrives on shore, he encounters the Roba brothers, with "Esper" Roba ready to duel. Kajikimagurō means "swordfish". His English anime name, Mako, originates from the mako shark, and a tsunami is a type of large wave formed by earthquakes or volcanic eruptions. Deck Mako Tsunami uses, a Water Deck. In Duelist Kingdom, he focused on hiding his monsters in the water field. In Battle City, he used cards who effects required "Umi" be on the field, particularly his "Legendary Fisherman". His Rarest cards are The "Legendary Fisher Man" and "Fortress Whale". Tsunami, Mako